User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
Welcome --From Andoria with Love 07:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Uploading images First of all: Thanks for the great additions! Don't know for how long we've been searching for the woman playing our favourite Bolian female. ;-) But: When uploading an image, there are some thing that you have to do. Please take a look here: and here: . --Jörg 11:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :No Problem , I searched the web for Years and created a large collection of Performers. :I`m sorry i made trouble with the Pictures. :I swear that I`ll try to make it without Problems. :Thank you for the message .– Tom 11:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Kein Problem, du musst einfach nur dran denken, dass du die Bilder ganz einfach in die bereits bestehenden Bildergalerien einfügen kannst. Außerdem ist wichtig, wenn du ein neues Bild hochlädst, dass da eine Bildbeschreibung mit dabei ist, die angibt, aus welcher Folge das Bild stammt, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist. So wie hier, z.B.: Lieutenant Diana Giddings, a Starfleet officer aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. ( ) --Jörg 11:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hi ! Ich hab Mary Meinel-Newport etwas aktualisiert , brauche jetzt aber ein bischen Hilfe beim " Formatieren " der Seite . Kannst Du das vielleicht übernehmen , damit ich mir das dann mal anschauen kann ? – Tom 13:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Copyright Do you have permission to upload all the personal images from the sites of the various stunt people and stand-ins? If not, these would be copyright violations and we'd have to delete them. Also, please don't upload several versions of the same image, just with different names. Please read this, it should help you to upload the images properly with image descriptions and copyright info. --Jörg 16:41, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I will read the link and add the notes. For the Stunt Images I have no copyright. Can I add the copyright for the pictures to the Performers ? Ok , I understand. I think I made a Mistake. I deleted all pictures I added which are no Screencaps I found. Please delete them forever. Thanks. – Tom 17:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Great info You've added a lot of great stuff to many of the stuntmen/women/action actresses/stand-ins pages. Where do you get all that stuff from? You write on your userpage that you are interested in call sheets and production scripts. Do you have access to those? They could be very helpful for some unresolved bits we have been discussing here. :-) So, keep up the good work, I'll try to find screenshots of some more of those appearances later! --Jörg 20:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :All I can say : I`ve worked over Years to find all the people , i searched the web , wrote many emails and freezed my frame to find people . :And if you found one , you can find them all. :I have also many names but no faces for them. :And all the Information I added i swear they`re true , it´s my Hobby ;o] – Tom 20:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Ahh, yeah, the joy of freeze-framing, I'm an addict myself. :-) Would you happen to know her name? She's appeared in many DS9 episodes as a Bajoran civilian and was seen in some VOY episodes as well. Never was able to find out her name. --Jörg 22:58, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I know her face , I titled her " Older Female Bajoran " in DS9 . But I don`t know her name. The only actress I know she could be is Robin Morselli who appeared in DS9 and VOY as Romulan Officer ( her costume was auctioned on Ebay ). Perhaps we`ll find out ?! – Tom 23:16, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Actor article name Thomas, actor articles are titled as credited in the episodes or movies in which they appeared, not as they currently appear (or wish to appear). If they've been credited under multiple names, we pick one (either the most frequent, or their SAG name) and we create redirects for the others. Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:31, 19 February 2007 (UTC)